Pour un seul de nous deux
by CharlotteOfraises
Summary: John et Todd sont gravement blessés . Une revelation avant de mourir ... Slash Todd/Shep . Deathfic désolé


**Dieu de la Fanfic , pardonnez moi car j'ai péché …**

**Mais genre gros péché voyez ….**

**Bah , vous verrez bien à la fin , il y en a qui vont vouloir me lapider pour ce que j'ai osée faire :S**

**Et pourtant l'histoire est très belle … je trouve …**

**Pairing: Todd/Shep , encore une fois**

**Rating : K+ **

**POV: Todd , a la 1ère personne du singulier . J'ai remarquée que mes autres Todd/Shep était du point de vue de John alors j'ai changé . J'espère avoir réussi à conserver le caractère de notre wraith préféré ^^**

**Disclaimer : J'ai beau faire mourir des personnages , c'est pas pour autant qu'ils sont à moi …**

**Note : J'ai la douleur de vous faire part du décès d'un personnages à la fin de ce One Shot . Pitié , ne m'en veuillez pas …**

**Bonne lecture :)**

Cela faisait une heure maintenant que nous étions allonger , luttant contre le sommeil . Ce n'était qu'une seule heure , mais elle m'avais parue durer une éternité . Et nous savions que , que dans l'état où nous étions , dormir signifiait mourir .

Je ne l'en tendais plus à coté de moi . Il ne parlait pas et respirait à peine .

« -Sheppard ? » demandai-je .

J'entendis une espèce de grognement sortant de sa bouche , qui , après réflexion , ressemblait assez à un « quoi? » .

« -Oh … Je croyais que vous ... » murmurai-je .

« -Désolé de vous décevoir Todd , mais je ne suis pas encore mort ... »

Si seulement j'avais été plus prudent , si seulement j'avais … Ah , ça ne sert plus à rien de se lamenter maintenant … J'avais demander à ce qu'il vienne , juste lui , et il a accepté . J'ignore même encore pourquoi , lui qui est si méfiant envers moi d'habitude … Je voulais lui proposer une alliance . Moi et l'équipage de la ruche accepterions de tester le nouveau rétrovirus et en échange , ils s'engageraient à ne pas nous attaquer . Je leur aurais même apporter mon aide pour détruire les autres factions wraiths ennemis . Oui, ces humains m'ont transformés en renégat ...Malheureusement , il semblerait qu'il y ai un traitre dans les rangs . Les Geniis ont voulu en profiter pour organiser une « chasse au wraith » . Nous nous sommes enfuis mais, pour une fois , les soldats geniis comptaient quelque bons tireurs . Nous avons été touchés , gravement . Mais je connaissait cette planète et les cachettes qu'elle offrait. John et moi nous sommes réfugiés dans une grotte bien dissimulée . Et nous restions là , épuisés et mal en point , attendant des secours … ou la mort …. La Mort ….Dans mon esprit, elle prenais toujours la forme d'une femme , une humaine , vêtue d'une longue robe noire . Allez savoir pourquoi …J'ôtais la vis à des humains . Alors pourquoi l'un d'eux n'aurait-il pas été là lorsque la mienne se terminerait ? Je me tournais vers John et m'aperçus qu'il me fixait . J'avais toujours aimé son regard … Sans même réfléchir à ce que je faisais , je levais ma main avec difficulté et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts . Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise .

« -Qu'es ce que vous faites ? » me demanda-t-il .

« -Si j'avais voulu juste vous proposer une alliance , je n'aurais pas exigé que vous veniez seul ... »

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de continuer .

« -Je vous aime John Sheppard . Plus qu'un wraith ne devrait aimer un humain ... »

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes . Des larmes de … joie ? d'émotion ? ...ou de dégout ? J'ai été idiot …. idiot de penser qu'un humain pourrait éprouver des sentiments à l'égard d'un wraith … Ma main retomba et atterrit , sans que je ne sache trop comment , sur la sienne . Mon cœur fit un battement de travers quand je sentis ses doigts entrelacer les miens .

« -Todd ... » murmura-t-il .

J'aimais ce surnom … Parce que c'était lui qui me l'avait donner … J'aimais quand il le prononçait …

Il se mit à remuer avec difficulté et , sans me lâcher la main ,il se colla à moi , posant sa tête sur mon épaule .

« -Ça fait des mois que j'espérais que tu me dise ça , dit-il, en me tutoyant soudain . Mais dans mes rêves , on était pas à deux doigts de mourir ... »

Je tourna la tête et huma ses cheveux . Son odeur … la dernière que je voulais sentir . Son visage … le dernier que je voulais voir …. Je savais maintenant qu'il m'aimait , je ne voulais plus le voir souffrir ….

« -Il me reste suffisamment de force tu sais… murmura-t-il . Mais pour un seul de nous deux …. »

J'écarquillais les yeux , n'osant comprendre ce qu'il essayais d'insinuer .

« -Non ... » soufflai-je .

« -On va mourir si on ne fait rien …. Alors si l'un de nous peut … Prends . Prends tout ce que j'ai et sauve toi…. Mais … Les autres …. ils ne comprendraient pas ... »

« -C'est hors de question ! »

Il leva son visage vers le mien et plongea son regard dans le mien . Avec le temps , j'avais appris à le connaître . Il n'aurait pas changer d'avis .

« -Je ne ferais jamais une telle chose ... »

« -Tu l'a pourtant déjà fait ... » me répondit-il avec un sourire amer .

Je me pencha et posa mes lèvres sur les siennes .

« -...Et je ne recommencerais plus . » murmurai-je .

C'est lui qui prit l'initiative d'un second baiser . Et nous savourions ce seul baiser d'amour auquel nous aurions droit .

« -Je t'en supplie , me murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante . Fais le , et pars ... »

Je soupira et leva la main droite , celle que John en tenait pas , et la posa sur sa poitrine . Je sentais son cœur palpiter sous mes doigts .Et j'appuyais … Et je sentais la vie couler d'un corps à l'autre .Il s'était attendu à souffrir, mais ses yeux s'agrandir de stupeur . Non , je n'aspirerais pas sa vie … Je lui donnerais la mienne . Je sentais toute mes forces se vider . C'était comme si on me faisait avaler du sable brulant . Je voyais John reprendre des couleurs , ses blessures les plus graves se régénéraient doucement . Il attrapa ma main pour l'enlever , voulant interrompre ce processus qui se solderait inexorablement par ma mort . Mais je tint bon malgré les larmes qui ruisselaient sur les joues de celui que j'aimais …. celui que je voulais sauver . Puis je finis par ne plus avoir la force même de me tenir au dessus de lui et je m'effondrais à côté de lui , entre la vie et la mort .

« -Mais pourquoi ... » murmura-t-il entre deux sanglots .

Je sentais ses mains tremblantes me caresser le visage avec désespoir . Je ne le regrettais pas . Je ne l'aurais pas tuer pour survivre .

« -Va-t-en , dis je avec difficulté . Dépêche toi . La Porte n'est pas si loin . »

C'est à contre-cœur qu'il se leva et partit . Peut être espérait-il rentrer à temps et chercher du secours ? Mais Elle est arrivée bien avant … précédée par le silence …. Elle était comme je l'avais imaginé .Le même visage , la même robe noire … Elle était agenouillée auprès de moi et m'observais , le visage serein . Je sentit Sa main glacée contre ma joue . Et ce fut le Néant …

**Pitié non ne me frappez paaas !**

**J'ai honte ! Honte d'avoir oser tuer l'alien de ma viie !**

**Je le sais , la honte et le déshonneur viennent de rejaillir sur moi et mon hypothétique descendance XD**

**Aie ! Non John ! Arrête ! Ne me tape pas ! T'es un militaire ! J'ai pas la force de lutter !**

**SBAAF ! BOUM !**

**_Bonjour , je suis John Sheppard et j'ai l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer que je viens de venger Todd ..._ *bruit de bagarre « rend moi le micro » ***

**Mais John dis pas n'importe quoi , il vont se suicider de désespoir en apprenant ma mort voyons ! XD**

**Bon comme d'habitude , appuyez sur ce petit bouton tout en bas et dites moi ce que vous en pensez ( que ça soit bien ou mal XD)**

**A bientôt et merci d'avoir lu :)**


End file.
